Pirates of the Blue Mist
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: While working on a ship to earn money for supplies, Katara gets kidnapped by the dreaded pirate Blue Blade. As Katara waits out her fate, she starts to grow on the pirate and learns some surprising secrets.
1. Money Problems

Hey, everyone. Have you ever woken up one morning with a funny idea swirling in your head? Well, that happens to me way too much. I woke up one morning with an idea in my head to do an Avatar story with a pirate. I don't know why. Just go with me. It should be worth reading. So, let's begin.

**Pirates of the Blue Mist**

**Summary: **Aang, Katara, and Sokka are forced to work on a ship so they can make some extra cash. But when a pirate called "Blue Blade" attacks the ship and kidnaps Katara, Katara will have to find a way to survive until Aang can save her. As she waits out her fate, she starts to grow on "Blue Blade." Can she trust this treacherous thief?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Avatar: The Last Air bender. You think that the producers would get that by now.

**Dedication:** To my fellow pirate Sesshomaru's woman. Argh, matey.

And now, the first chapter.

**Money Problems**

The ocean was a place of tranquility most of the time where you could find peace and happiness. It could also be a horrible, fierce monster that could swallow up ships in one foul swoop of its gigantic waves. Sometimes it was a dwelling for the treacherous pirates of the Earth Kingdom. Tonight was a night of calm winds and no clouds, a suitable setting for a ship raid.

Men were yelling orders to fight the pirates, but they soon succumbed to their blades of pain and suffering. Everyone that was on the ship was searched for money and then thrown into the sea. The only one left dry was the captain that was held by two pirates. He tried to get away, but their grip was too strong. He watched as the captain of the pirates stepped forward.

The captain was dressed in black boots and long, baggy black pants, which tucked in a dark red kimono top. The captive also saw that the captain wore a long, crimson cloak with the hood pulled over the head so the pirate's face wouldn't be visible. On the pirates belt was a katana. The captain looked more like a samurai than a pirate. He had heard of a pirate that looked like this called Blue Blade.

The captain drew the sword and pointed it at the captive. The man thought he was going to die until the pirate spoke. "Have you seen any Fire Nation ships come around here?"

"No, why? Aren't you going to kill me?" the man said.

"No, I don't waste my steel on the weak," Blue Blade said. "Throw him over board!" The pirates grabbed the captive as he yelled not to be thrown in the vast ocean, but they ignored his pleas and was soon left to drown. Blue Blade turned around and headed back to the captain's quarters. A tall man walked up to his captain and listened for orders. "We will go back to the island and dump the treasure off. We have a huge sum to collect off the next cruise that comes by here tomorrow night."

* * *

"Aang, where is all the money?" Katara asked. They were walking in the market looking for food for their journey to the North Pole. They wouldn't see another town for a week, so they had to stock up now. They had hardly bought any food and Katara was shaking her purse, but nothing was falling out. 

"Don't you remember?" he said in disgust. "I was in a shop looking at some crystal ornaments and I accidentally tripped into a shelf full of them. That lady wasn't too happy when I broke them all."

"That's right," Katara said in disappointment. "We had to give her all the money so we could pay for damages." She was upset with Aang, but she could never yell at him. It wasn't really his fault. That still didn't change the fact that they had no money. That was when Sokka came running up to them with a happy look.

"You guys, I found a way to get some money!"

* * *

"Are you serious?" Katara yelled. "You want us to work on a cruise ship for two days for food?" 

"Why not?" Sokka asked. "We get free food and free lodging, and they'll pay us fifty copper pieces each. That should be plenty to buy our supplies."

"I don't know," Katara said as she stared at the ship. It looked so expensive and so big. That meant they would probably have to work really hard to keep up.

"Come on, Katara," Sokka continued. "All you will have to do is cook a little and clean some dishes. It'll be nothing. What do you say, Aang?"

"I'm up for it," Aang said with a smile. "It should be fun!"

"See? Aang wants to do it. Are you going to disappoint him?"

"Well," Katara looked at Aang, who was making puppy eyes. She could never resist that look. She sighed and nodded. Sokka jumped up and down and dragged them aboard to meet with the captain. He signed them up and sent them to their stations. Katara sighed when she saw that she was going to the kitchen. The cook was a huge, red headed witch with a mole on her chin and a slight mustache.

"You must be the new help," she said with her hoarse voice. "I'm Ida, the head cook. All you have to do is peel potatoes, clean the kitchen, wash the dishes, wash the tables, mop the floor, and wash the clothes. After that, you can rub my feet." She took her shoe off and showed her smelly, fungus-infect foot. Katara gagged at the smell and asked to be excused. She immediately ran up to the deck and threw up over the side. When she lifted her head, Sokka was mopping the deck.

"I didn't know you got seasick," he said. "You better suck it up." Katara wanted to strangle him, but she felt more liquid come up her throat. As she bent over the side, she thought to herself, _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

How did you like that for a first chapter? I hope you liked it. If you did, go ahead and review. I'll have the next chapter out in a little bit. Cya. 


	2. Blue Blade

Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait. I was going to hold off on this story, but I decided to go with it. This story used to be called **Pirates of Blue Blade, **but I changed it to **The Pirates of the Blue Mist**. I also redid chapter one because it had some errors. Don't worry about rereading it. Here's the next chapter though.

**Blue Blade**

Katara was standing on the deck, watching the waves crashing against the boat. It was almost five o'clock on the second day of the cruise, but the fog had caused the ship to anchor down for about two hours. They wouldn't reach their destination until tomorrow at noon. Katara had finished all of her chores, so she had some free time. She couldn't shake off the horrible story she had heard earlier that day.

* * *

Katara was mopping the deck with Aang and Sokka when they saw an island in the distance. It was a beautiful tropical island about two miles away from them. They noticed the blue mist that surrounded the mysterious floating piece of land. That was when the first mate noticed them.

"Isn't she a sight for soar eyes?" the first mate asked. The three thought they were going to get a chew out session, but he just smiled at them. The first mate was a young man with a kind soul. He would never yell at them.

"What is that island called?" Aang asked curiously.

"That, my little friend, is Blue Mist Island. They named it that because of the blue mist that always surrounds it, but that's not the only reason. They say that a band of pirates live on that island." The group gasped at the statement. They had had their share of pirates, and it wouldn't bother them if they didn't seen any for a long time. Aang, however, was excited.

"Pirates? Alright!" Aang started jumping up and down on the deck. "Let's go to that island."

"I don't think so," the first mate said. "This band of pirates is ruthless. They have lived there for almost twenty years, and they have gotten quite the reputation. They rob any ship that comes by here. Then they burn the ship and leave the crew and passengers to sink to the ocean floor. They are led by a fearful captain by the name of Blue Blade. They say he wears a crimson red cloak so the blood of his victims doesn't stain it. His sword is made of fire and will cut through anything, even steel." By this point, the three were entranced by the story.

"You don't think he will attack this ship, do you?" Katara asked.

"Nah," the first mate answered. "You are safe on this ship. He only attacks in the fog anyways."

"I don't believe he's real," Sokka said. "He can't be that strong."

"Well, if you don't believe he'll kill you, you better believe the captain will get on your ass for slacking off." That was when everyone got back to work.

_

* * *

He only attacks in the fog. Katara couldn't get that sentence out of her head. It started to give her the creeps. She prayed that the fog would lift soon. She shivered but then felt a warm blanket cover her shoulders. She turned around to see Aang._

"It's getting cold out," he said. "You should go back inside." Katara smiled and turned back to the sea. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Blue Blade. Do you think he will come after this ship?" Aang hugged her, which kind of startled her. He had never hugged her out of the blue before.

"Don't worry, Katara," Aang said seriously. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I will always be here to protect you." He had never used that tone of voice before. He was so protective over her, but she didn't mind. She simply smiled and turned into him.

"Thank you, Aang," Katara whispered. They started to head in when they suddenly felt the ship shake. They both lost their balance and fell to the ground. They saw the crew come running out, Sokka and the captain leading the way.

"What happened?" the captain asked as Sokka helped his sister and Aang up. They all ran to the side of the ship to see what the problem was. There was a giant hole in the side. The captain quickly yelled at his first mate. "Man the lifeboats! Get all the passengers off the ship! Quickly, man!" The first mate gathered all the passengers and got them off the ship. There were two lifeboats left for the crew, Aang, Katara, and Sokka. They had decided to stay and guard the ship. They soon found out that was a big mistake.

A ship soon appeared next to the cruise ship. On top was a giant black flag with a fiery blue skull on it. It was a pirate ship. The pirates started to raid the ship. As they did, they defeated each crew member until the captain, first mate, Aang, Sokka, and Katara were left. The five were able to hold them off. They finally stopped when the pirate captain came aboard. They knew immediately who the pirate was. Even though he looked like a samurai in his kimono and baggy pants, the sword and red cloak gave it all away. Hidden by the hood was Captain Blue Blade.

"Well, well, well," Blue Blade said confidently. "What do we have here? This ship doesn't have much for a defense. I almost feel sorry for you. It's like taking candy from a baby." The pirate turned towards Katara. She looked like she was a strong bender as far as Blue Blade could tell, but the pirate's eyes fell on the bald boy with arrows on his head.

"Captain," one of the pirates asked. "Can we slice them up?"

"No, Hanji" Blue Blade said. "I want to see how strong the Avatar is." Aang was surprised that this pirate knew who he was, but he was happy to fight. Aang quickly threw a gust of air at the pirate. To his surprise, Blue Blade stood his ground. What surprised Aang the most was when the pirate's hood flew off. Blue Blade smiled as he, or rather she stared at the airbender. This girl didn't look any older than Katara. She had radiant purple eyes that rest in her soft, fair skin. Her black hair was tied into two ponytails at the nape of her neck, though her cloak hid the length from view.

"She didn't even budge," Katara stated.

"Dude, she's a girl!" Sokka yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" Blue Blade asked with a sly grin. "Didn't my voice give it away?"

"I thought you were a guy with a high voice," Aang said. Blue Blade just laughed at him and drew her sword.

"Let's see how strong the last airbender is." She charged at him with her sword and started swinging. She was pretty good. Aang barely dodged her sword every time. He definitely had no time to use his bending until she back up. He threw his most powerful gust of wind at her. When it hit her, a cloud of dust flew up in the air.

"Yeah, wait to go, Aang!" Sokka started cheering, but his smile faded when the smoke cleared. Blue Blade was standing with her sword, which was surrounded by a blue flame.

"She's a firebender," Katara whispered.

"Correct," Blue Blade announced. She then charged and hit Aang across the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Sokka ran to him and tried to get him into the lifeboat. "Burn the boat down. We have all the treasure we need." She got back on her boat as the cruise ship erupted in flames. That was when she heard a scream.

"Look what I got, boss," Hanji said. He was a tall, bald, masculine man with only pants and a vest on. In his strong arms he held the screaming Katara. "She's a feisty one, but she won't get away. We can have fun with her."

"I thought I told you," Blue Blade scolded. "I don't want any prisoners. Oh well, let's go." She stopped when she heard something hit her deck. When she turned to see what it was, it was the bald monk that she defeated. He was breathing hard and holding his chest as blood ran down his stomach. "What do you want? I thought you were down for the count."

"Let Katara go," he panted.

"Why should I?" Blue Blade asked. "It's not like you are in any position to take her back."

"I'll take her place. Just let her go." Blue Blade walked up to Aang and looked at him. He thought that she was considering his offer, but he was wrong. She drew her sword and hit him with the dull edge, sending him two hundred feet away.

"No, I think I'll keep her," Blue Blade said. "You are far too wounded to do anything with. Besides, I don't kill little boys. You were right Hanji. We are going to have a lot of fun with this girl. We are going to have one hell of an execution when we get back to the island." The pirates cheered as Blue Blade walked up to Katara, who was now crying. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will join your boyfriend soon. He should be at the bottom of the ocean by now. Tie her up nice and tight and put her in the brink." The pirates did as their captain said and took her away. All Katara could think about was Aang. He was gone. She didn't care what happened to her. Aang was dead because he tried to save her. It was her fault.

* * *

Phew! I finally got that one done. It might take awhile to finish the next one.

**Robin's-hope:** Happy Birthday. That's pretty cool that your birthday is on halloween. I hope you got a lot of treats and at least one good trick. Ha ha.

**Sesshomaru's woman:** Yes, you are awesome. You know, some pirates tried to bombard a cruise ship earlier this week. Maybe it was you. If you do become a pirate, I fully support you. I better be on your crew. I'm a pretty good navagator. Anyways, I love pirates. Since you were my first reviewer and are descended from pirates, I will dedicate this story to you. Don't you feel special? When I'm a famous author and possibly navagator for you, I'll have to give you half of me treasure. Scurvy! Cya.


	3. My Name is Nami

Hey, everyone. How do you like this story so far? Well, you must like it since you are still reading it. If there are any Rurouni Kenshin fans reading this, you can tell that I'm also a big Rurouni Kenshin fan. One, because I already wrote a story about our favorite hitokiri, and two, part of this story is based on one of the episodes in the Wandering Samurai Series. There are a lot of differences. For example, when Kaoru was captured by the pirates, Kenshin was allowed to take her place. When Aang asked to take Katara's place, Blue Blade just ignored him. Why would you guys care? All you want to do is read the next chapter, right? Well, here it is.

**My Name is Nami**

Sokka was helping Aang out of the cold water. When Aang was in the boat, both boys collapsed onto the wooden floor. Momo immediately wrapped himself around Aang's neck in relief, and Aang patted him with gratitude.

Both boys looked across the blue sea. It was already night, but it had been almost an hour since the ship they were working on had sank. "Well, so much for our pay," Sokka said with a sigh. Aang didn't care about the money they had lost. All he cared about was Katara. He had let Blue Blade get away with his best friend. The pirate ship had sailed away to who knew where. He had heard what Blue Blade had said. Katara was going to be executed, and it was his fault.

"We have to save Katara," Aang said.

"But we can't!" Sokka said. "We don't even know where she is."

"She's with the pirates. The pirates hide out on Blue Mist Island. All we have to do is go there and we will fight them for Katara."

"Uh, Aang, in case you haven't noticed, it is way too dark to see our way. The pirates will get there first, and it will be too late." Sokka couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth. He had lost all hope for his sister. "Besides, even if we did reach it in time, you are way too wounded to do anything to stop them."

"I don't think so," Aang said as he lifted his shirt up. There was a huge bruise across his chest where Blue Blade had hit him. "Blue Blade only gave me a bruise, though I don't know why she didn't finish me off."

"Maybe she has a heart," Sokka said sarcastically. "Anyways, if we're going to save Katara, we better start rowing."

* * *

Katara groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on a wooden floor. _That's why I didn't sleep good,_ she thought as she tried to sit up. She quickly fell back to the floor with a small thud. Her hands had been tied tightly behind her back. Why? Then she remembered what had happened the night before. She had been captured by pirates. Aang had tried to save her, but Blue Blade threw him into the sea. Now she was heading to her death.

"I don't care," she said to herself as tears filled her eyes. "I deserve to die. Aang is dead because of me. I don't deserve to live." Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door opening. Before Katara stood the pirate that had killed her love. Blue Blade was dressed in black fighting boots. Her black hakama tucked in her red kimono. She wasn't wearing her crimson cloak anymore, so it was easy to see her confident, purple eyes and her black hair, which was tied into two ponytails at the nape of her neck. Katara could see that the pirate's hair reached her waist, but she could also see that the girl wasn't any taller than herself. Katara just glared at the captain with angry eyes.

"You don't have to be like that," Blue Blade said. "I'm not going to eat you."

"You are too low for that, you cockroach," Katara spat.

"You know, I have a name. It's Nami."

"I could care less what your name is!" Katara yelled at her. "You killed Aang! You don't even deserve a name!" Katara's voice stopped when Nami approached her. Katara braced herself for a slap, but it never came. Instead, Nami knelt down in front of her.

"I'm not going to hit you," Nami declared. Katara could have been wrong, but she could have sworn that she had seen sadness in the pirate's eyes. "As for your boyfriend, I'm sure he is fine, unless if he can't swim. I didn't hit him that hard, just hard enough to get him away from us. Besides, I hit him with the wrong end of my sword." Nami stood up and walked to the door, but Katara had one question left.

"Why would you do that? Why did you spare him? You are a ruthless pirate."

"I'm not as ruthless as you think. I have a reason for everything I do." Katara couldn't believe what Nami was saying. Why wouldn't a pirate kill for kicks? Maybe she wanted to see Katara squirm, or maybe she wanted to capture the Avatar for the reward. "We will arrive on Blue Mist Island soon. When we do, I will take your head. Say your prayers." Nami closed the door loudly and locked it. Katara got up and walked towards her little window. There it was, Blue Mist Island. It was the pirates' hiding place and soon-to-be grave.

* * *

Ooh, another cliffhanger. I like cliffhangers, plus I'm pretty much too sick to write anymore. I've had the flu and I haven't eaten in about three days, so I probably sound really delirious. Sorry about that. Also, my Nami has no relation to Nami from One Piece. I just love that name so much that I had to use it. It's a pretty good pirate name. I like it anyways.

**jalapeno1011:** Yeah, Katara got captured…again. She has a habit of doing that in my stories.

**Kirra:** I know what you mean. I love Katara/Zuko stories, but this one isn't going to be one. By the way, you should write a story about Katara being a pirate. I know how hard it is to keep writing, but you have to do what you have to do.

I know that I'm missing someone, but I can't think of them now. I'm sorry if I missed you. Thanks for the reviews though. It might be a while before I update because I have to work on my other stories. Please be patient. Cya.


	4. The KindHearted Pirate

Alright, I finally got a chance to sit at the computer and type this chapter of **Pirates of the Blue Mist**. Isn't that great? I thought it was good. How could you not like a good pirate story? By the way, the new **Pirates of the Caribbean** movie is coming out pretty soon. I think it's called Dead Man's Chest. I should know. Maybe I'm wrong. Enough babbling. Time for some pirate action.

**The Kind-Hearted Pirate**

Katara was led to the deck by two pirates, where she got a good view of Blue Mist Island. It was a tropical island with white, sandy beaches. Behind the ship was a screen of blue fog, too thick for any ordinary ship to cross. Jagged rocks surrounded the shores, making it futile to try to invade the small island. The island was covered with small huts. A small peak on the side of the island emptied its waterfall into the ocean. It was breathtaking.

The pirates soon anchored their ship in the harbor and made their way onto the beach. There was no way Katara could escape her captors. They had bond her hands and arms tightly, and the two pirates escorting her had a firm grip on her. Even if she were to break free from their grip, where would she run? She was surrounded by water. It was completely hopeless.

Nami led her pirates past the small village to a clearing on the coast. She signaled her crew to stop, in which they form a circle and started cheering. Nami raised her hand to silence them.

"We have had a prosperous day," she announced. "All the gold that pathetic ship carried is now ours. Any ship that passes here fears us. Soon, we will control the seas!" Everyone cheered at her words. Katara had to admit. Nami was inspiring. Too bad Katara wasn't enthused.

"It's time to execute the girl!" Hanji yelled as he pushed Katara forward. Hanji smiled as Katara starred at him with hatred in her eyes. "Get down on your knees and bag for mercy." He punched her in the stomach, causing her to gasp and fall to her knees. As she tried to catch her breath, Nami unsheathed her sword and approached her prisoner. The crew cheered as Katara's end drew nearer. "Come on, boss. Take her head off!"

Katara looked up at Nami as the blade sat against the side of her neck. _This is it,_ Katara thought. _This is really the end._ Katara continued to stare into Nami's eyes. Nami raised her sword, ready to strike. Katara's eyes grew, not in fear, but in surprise. There it was again, that look of kindness in the pirate's eyes. It didn't matter though. Katara closed her eyes and waited for the contact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find Nami sheathing her sword. _What had just happened? Did Nami…spare my life?_

"Nami, aren't you going to kill her?" Hanji asked as Nami turned her back.

"Put her in the prison. I'll deal with her later." Nami's voice was calm and emotionless, but Hanji wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You promised an execution. Why not kill her now?"

"I have a reason for everything I do. Take her away now." Hanji had his hand on his sword.

"If you won't kill her, then I will." Hanji was about to strike, but in a flash of fire, he dropped his sword. Nami had thrown a fireball straight at her first mate's hand and burnt, though not seriously. She then picked Katara off the ground and started to lead her away. Before leaving, the pirate warned her crew.

"It would be wise not to question my actions. There is a reason I do things the way I do. I don't ever want to hurt you, but you left me with no choice, Hanji. Do it again, and I'll do more then burn you."

* * *

Katara was led to a small building. Inside was a wall of bars. Behind the bars was a bed suspended to the wooden wall. Nami opened the door to the tiny prison. She then untied Katara and pushed her in, locking the door behind her. She was about to leave when Katara yelled to her.

"Why did you do that?" Nami turned her head to Katara.

"You won't need ropes in there. You won't be able to escape."

"No, why did you spare my life? You said you were going to kill me." Nami turned to face Katara. Again, there was a look of kindness in her eyes.

"There is no need to kill you now. I have decided to keep you around. There will be a guard here at all times, so there will be no chance for you to escape. I'll come with some food in a couple hours." Nami started to leave again, but stopped at the door to ask one more question. "By the way, have you seen a Fire Nation ship around here?"

"Yeah, too often. Why do you ask?" Nami turned around quickly. This time there was interest in her eyes.

"Have you ever come across a ship with Prince Zuko on it?" she asked intently.

"That jerk keeps coming after us because he wants to capture Aang." Nami was now starring at Katara. She looked like she was going to burn her, but instead Nami just walked away.

"The Avatar. Of course, Zuko would be after him." Those were the last words Katara heard from Nami before the door finally closed behind her.

* * *

Alright, I'm done with that chapter. The next chapter I will explain more about Nami and her interest in Zuko.

**Sesshomaru's woman: **Hey, thanks for reviewing. Sorry about your teacher. I don't have any teachers that have written any books. Of course, Black Beard is real. Who wouldn't believe that? I would love to be your first mate. Yes, we will capture Watsuki and have him write a new manga about us. Unfortunately, I have a confession to make. I live in the deserted state of North Dakota (I know, where the hell is that?). I still am pretty good with weather and navigating stuff. I can also kick ass if I get a hold of anything that represent a sword or a staff like Nami's from One Piece. Just ask the guy in my class in the neckbrace. Ok, I didn't break his neck, but he really pissed me off. I lost my temper, grabbed a broom stick, and knocked his ass into unconciousness. Good thing my teacher hates him, or I would have gotten suspended for a week. I think I would need a different name then Patience, unless I used it like this; "she's patient, then without warning she strikes with stealth and delivers and bloody, sweet death". Kind of crazy, eh? Well, I better stop. Cya.


	5. Confessions of a Teenage Pirate

**Confessions of a Teenage Pirate**

Two shadows walked into a cavern in the island mountain where the pirates had hidden their treasure. They loomed over a particular chest in the corner. It didn't look like a treasure chest. It was more like a trunk. One man gasped as masculine arms opened it to reveal a pile of guns and bullets.

"Where did you get these?" the skinny pirate asked as Hanji picked a pistol up and examined it.

"I got them off the Black Market," Hanji answered. "Remember that last ship we raided? I had an insider sneak this chest on for me, along with a chest full of explosives. That stupid Nami didn't even expect it. She is way too trusting. That's how her father got killed."

"Imagine how many ships we can rob with all of this equipment." Hanji laughed at his accomplice's remark.

"Han, we can take over the Earth Kingdom with these weapons. Then we can turn over Nami over for a fat reward to the Fire Nation. Who knows? Maybe we can even capture the Avatar. We won't need to raid anymore ships after this." He placed the gun on his belt and picked up the chest of firearms with one hand.

"Hold on," Han started to argue. "Are you sure the crew will go for this? They all think Nami is a great captain. Maybe we could get her consent first." Han quickly cringed in fear when the strongman lifted his arm, but he settled down when he saw it was Hanji's burnt hand.

"That bitch burnt my hand. She thinks she is such a noble samurai, but I'll make the crew see that she is nothing but a tyrant that cares only for herself. I'm going to make her pay for what she did to me. I will make sure she begs for death before I'm finished with her."

* * *

Katara woke up as the sun started to shine through her window. This was the second day she had been held captive by the pirates of Blue Mist Island. She wondered how long she would have to stay on this island. Most of all, she wondered if Aang and Sokka were alright. Nami did say that she didn't kill him; just that she wounded him really bad. Katara still couldn't figure out why Nami was treating her with respect. Was it some sort of down payment on her sins, or was there more to this talented swordsman?

Katara looked up and realized that her prison door was open. Sitting next to the door was Nami, hold what looked like a bag of fruit. She turned to Katara and gave her a gentle smile.

"Good morning," the pirate said in a cheerful tone. "I'm glad that you are up. How is your stomach?" Katara was surprised at Nami's question but then thought it was normal. Hanji did hit her pretty hard, enough to cause a giant bruise, but there was no pain when Katara poked her own abdomen. "I put some ointment on for you while you were asleep. It will bring down the swelling and stop the pain. The bruise should be gone by now."

"How did you know?" Katara asked. Nami got up and gave the waterbender a sly smile.

"I'm not only a pirate and a firebender; I'm also a doctor, or at least my mother was." Nami signaled Katara to follow her. "I have breakfast. Would you like to share it with me?" Katara nodded and followed. She noticed that all the pirates eyed them as they walked through the village. She wasn't nervous until she saw Hanji's smirk. Katara quickened her pace as Nami led her away from the village.

* * *

They soon arrived on a cliff that was next to the waterfall. Katara could see for miles across the vast ocean, even past the ring of blue mist that surrounded the island. It was breath-taking.

Katara was brought out of her gaping when Nami handed her the sack of fruit. As soon as Katara finished, she decided to ask the number one question on her mind.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Nami? I'm your prisoner. I should be dead right now, but you saved me. Why would you do that?" Nami took a second to gaze across the vast ocean just as Katara did earlier. Nami could find but one answer.

"You remind me of…him." Katara didn't understand what Nami was saying. Was she talking about a past lover? "I'm going to tell you how I became a pirate, Katara. It isn't a happy story for the most part, but there are some memories I keep dear to my heart.

"My father was a firebender. In fact, he was a great commander for the Fire Lord Ozai. My mother was a doctor for the Fire Lady. They met when General Iroh introduced them to each other. This might be confusing, but Iroh married my mother's sister, and Iroh and my father were good friends. They ended up marrying each other and had me. My father was loyal to the Fire Lord, but he had another side to him.

"My father was the original Blue Blade. He raided Earth Kingdom ships and gave his stolen bounty to the peasants of the Fire Nation, being Ozai taxed them so much. I loved going on trips with father. He would always teach me fighting techniques, but I picked up on the samurai style. When he went on long trips, I stayed at home and learned medicine from my mother.

"On my father's last trip, he gave me his sword. He said to always be good to your pirate crew and never abandon them. Place their interests before yourself. That night, he was captured by the Fire Nation Captain Zhao and sentenced to death for piracy and treason. I never even got to say goodbye to him, but Zhao made sure I had a front row seat to his execution.

"Soon after, my mother died of tuberculosis. Neither her nor my medicine could help her. I was only ten years old. Since I had no relatives left, Iroh took custody of me. He had also lost his wife to the same illness as my mother. The next four years I spent in the palace. I soon got to know Zuko. He was so kind to me. We used to get into so much trouble with Zhao and Ozai, but Iroh would always cover for us. Nothing could separate us.

"One night, he came up to me. He looked so handsome in his armor. I couldn't help but blush. He knelt down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I didn't know what to say. I was too far into shock. I started crying in front of him. All I could do was fall into his arms and cry. He told me he could wait for me, at least two years. I told him I would marry him then. I loved him so much, I didn't want to let go of him.

"I will never forget what happened on the morning after that wonderful night. The next day, he went into the war chambers and spoke up against a general. He didn't want any Fire Nation men to be sacrificed to the Earth Kingdom, but he dishonored his father in saying that. He then was challenged to a duel. Zuko thought it would be against the general, but it was his own father that he had to face. Zuko begged for mercy, but Ozai wouldn't accept. I couldn't watch the fight. I ran from the stadium like a coward when Zuko needed me the most.

"The next day, after seeing his burns, Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation until he found the Avatar. I couldn't believe it. He was out of my life again. I didn't think I could survive. I couldn't take it. I ran from the Fire Nation and met up with my father's pirate crew. I joined them so we could help my nation's peasants like my father did so long ago, but I also wanted to find Zuko. It's been two years since I've seen him last. I won't stop till I find him."

"You really love him," Katara said. Nami nodded and turned to her prisoner. She had tears running down her cheeks, but she also wore a smile.

"You are free to go. As soon as the Avatar gets here, I will send you off with him."

"Not if we have something to say about it." Nami and Katara turned to find the whole crew of pirates with their swords drawn. Hanji was pointing a gun straight at Nami. "You two aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Sorry, everyone. I've been so lazy about updates. I'll try to make it up to you. For now, I have some reviews to answer.

**Sesshomaru's woman: **Hey, girl. I'm sorry about you being grounded. When we are pirates, the first thing we need to do is raid all the parents until they're dirt poor. Anyways, I only said that North Dakota joke was because some people really don't know where it is. One person asked if it was by Georgia and if we still had covered wagons. They asked if we had dirt roads. I told them "Yeah, we still ride around on horses, but what are roads?" I love messing with people. I hope you liked this chapter.

Ok, I got one review. What can you do? Maybe someone else will read it. When I'm a pirate, I'll make you read my stories. Muhahahaha! Ok, I'm done. Cya.


	6. A Broken Family

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Did you just see the Avatar Season Finale? What a piece of art! It was so awesome! Did you see Zula (I think that's her name)? Next to Katara, she is probably going to be my favorite character in the series. She looks so evil and sadistic! What a great season! They better start on Book 2: Earth like right now! I'm so damn excited. Sorry, I'm in psychotic mode. Anyways, the last episode was so awesome that I decided to add this next chapter. Enjoy. I'm going to watch the finale again on Nick West. OMG! I LOVE IT!

**A Broken Family**

Hanji and the pirates started to slowly close in on Katara and Nami as they backed up. Both girls stopped when they reached the edge of the cliff. All that stood between them and death was a watery grave. Katara couldn't understand what was going on. _This is Nami's crew!_ she thought._ Why were they doing this?_

"Nami, you aren't going anywhere," Hanji said with a smile. "The only place you are going is to the chopping block in the Fire Lord's quart. It will be a lot easier if you just give yourself up." Katara looked at Nami. Her eyes were full of fire. She didn't know why her own crew would betray her either.

"Hanji, what do you think you are doing?" Nami asked. Hanji didn't say a word. "Explain yourself, all of you! Why are you pointing your swords at me?"

"Don't you know, Nami?" Hanji asked. "It's all your fault. You brought this on yourself."

"What do you mean by that? I thought I was a good captain. I shared all my treasure with you. I've been nothing but loyal to you, even before my father died. You are all like family to me."

"Family?" Hanji asked as he raised his hand. "Would family do this? How do we know that you won't do the same to everyone? How do we know you won't turn us into the Fire Nation?" Nami looked at them in surprise.

"I would never do that," Nami yelled. "I would rather die than betray you."

"And you will die, Nami. We won't let you get away with treason." Katara knew that this was no good. Nami couldn't persuade her pirates. They had started a mutiny, and there was nothing Nami could do to stop it. That didn't mean Nami would give up without a fight. She drew her sword, which immediately ignited with blue flames. This only made Hanji smile with delight. "See? She won't step down, just like her father."

"What?" Katara asked. "What do you mean when you say that?"

"Let me explain. All that Captain Blue Blade wanted to do was protect the peasants of the Fire Nation and help protect his country. He was a traitor working for the firebenders. He was a fool."

"What are you saying?" Nami asked. "My father was honorable. He protected you when Ozai asked for the names of his crew members." Hanji laughed again.

"Don't you get it? We wanted to go onto bigger things. We wanted to take over the Earth Kingdom, but he wouldn't call for 'senseless murders'."

"Are you kidding? Is that what you want?" Nami couldn't believe she had to ask these questions. "You don't stand a chance against the Earth Kingdom. There are too many of them. They would've crushed you."

"Not with these," Hanji said as he held up his gun. "Of course, we could never touch the earthbenders before, but with these weapons, we will bring the Earth Kingdom to their knees. Then Ozai will see we are worthy for his time." Hanji then pointed his gun at Nami. "Now all we have to do is get rid of you. You are our only obstacle, and we can get a pretty penny for your capture, Nami, just like we did with your father." Nami's and Katara's eyes grew in shock.

"What are you saying?" Katara asked. "Don't tell me you…you betrayed your own captain to the Fire Nation."

"Yes, we gave that fool up to Commander Zhao after striking a deal. We set it all up so it looked like he captured the world's greatest pirate. After we get rid of you, we can become the greatest pirates in the world. We won't be Blue Blade's pirates. We will be the pirates of Blue Mist Island." Nami was now shaking in anger.

"You…betrayed my father," she growled as she readied herself to attack. "You don't deserve to be pirates. Pirates are family. They are loyal to each other no matter what happens. They never betray each other. They don't abandon each other. You don't even deserve to live." Hanji and the crew started to shake at her anger. They could feel the flames on their faces, but Hanji had a plan.

"What about you, Nami? You aren't sailing the seas just to raid ships. You are looking for that exiled prince of fire. You are no different from us." Katara looked from the pirates to Nami's eyes. They were now filled with sadness, as if she were about to cry. Hanji decided to take charge of the situation. "If you don't put your sword down, I'll kill the girl." He swung his gun and aimed it at Katara. Nami finally looked up in fear.

"No, don't hurt her!" It was too late. Hanji had fired his gun, but it hit the wrong target. Nami had jumped in front of the bullet and had taken it in the left shoulder. Katara ran to the pirate's side as she fell to the ground. The wound wasn't too bad since the bullet went through, just missing Katara's neck. As Katara helped Nami up, Hanji pointed his gun again.

"Well, Nami? Are you going to drop your sword, or will I have to unload my gun on the waterbender? This time I won't miss." Nami knew when she was beat. She stood up and starred at Hanji as she placed her sword in its sheath.

"I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt Katara." The pirates smiled as Nami threw her sword down at there feet, but Katara tried to stop her.

"Nami, you can't give up. Think about your father. He wouldn't want you to do this."

"I'm sorry, Katara. I can't do it anymore. My crew has abandoned me. I can't fight them all. At least this way you will get away. You'll be able to be with the Avatar, and you can tell him how you feel." Katara continued to argue with her.

"What about Zuko? Don't you want to tell him how you feel?" Nami turned around this time to look at Katara. Her eyes were full of tears. Katara knew she couldn't persuade the pirate. Nami had no hope left. She would never get to tell the man that she loved how she felt about him.

The pirates quickly grabbed Nami and bond her hand behind her back as tight as they could. When they were sure she couldn't get away, Hanji turned his gun at Katara again. He shot right in front of her, causing the waterbender to fall backwards into the waterfall.

"Katara! No! What are you doing?" Nami yelled. "You said you wouldn't hurt her." Hanji turned to Nami with a smile of satisfaction.

"Don't worry. The fall will kill her. She won't feel any pain. I can guarantee that." Nami started crying when he said those words. How could he be so cruel? He walked up to her and lifted her chin up. "You were always too trusting, just like your mother. We aren't going to kill you right away. We are going to have lots of fun before we give you up to Zhao." All the pirates laughed as they dragged Nami back to the village.

* * *

I thought I would give you another chapter, especially after I saw the Season Finale.This story isn't going to be too long. It's more of an introductory to my next two stories about Nami. So stick around and please be patient. Cya. 


	7. Just In Time

**Just In Time**

Katara was falling through the air as the moisture from the waterfall soaked into her kimono. She couldn't believe it. _I am really going to die. I'm going to die in my own element. I can't drown. I have to save Nami. I have to tell Aang how I feel about him. This can't be the end._ She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the water. Instead, she hit something really soft. She opened her eyes to see that she was rising upwards. _Am I dead? Am I going to heaven?_ She looked down and started to laugh. She was sitting on a brown saddle. In front of her were two horns and a mass of white fur. She looked back to find the two people she least expected and gave them a big hug of gratitude.

"Aang, Sokka, I'm so glad to see you. You actually came and saved me." She finally let them go after they landed on the ledge that Katara had been thrown off by the pirates. "How did you know were to find me?"

"Well, we were on a boat at first in the middle of the ocean," Sokka began to say. "Then huge waves almost crashed on us. Then we got attacked by Fire Nation ships and…"

"It was a little wave smaller than you, and there were no firebenders," Aang stated. "I called Appa and we flew out of the fog. After flying around for a couple of days, we found the island just in time."

"Whatever," Sokka said. "We should get going. We need to get to the North Pole." He grabbed Katara, but she pulled back.

"We can't leave," she said. "We have to save Nami."

"Who's Nami?" Aang asked.

"She's Blue Blade," Katara stated. That was when Sokka lost it.

"What? You want us to save someone that tried to kill Aang and then kidnapped you?" Katara shook her head and began to tell the story. When she was finished, both of the boys looked at her in awe.

"We have to save her," Katara said again. "She saved my life, and now she's going to lose hers."

"Katara, you can't be serious," Sokka said. "We would have to fight off all these pirates. Remember what happened last time?"

"I don't care, Sokka. She needs our help." There was no convincing her. Katara was going to save Nami, so Aang nodded his head.

"Alright, we will help her." Sokka turned to the monk.

"Why should we help her? What if she betrays us?"

"She helped Katara before. That's good enough for me." Katara and Aang both climbed onto Appa. Sokka just stood on the cliff with his arms crossed.

"Sokka, are you coming?" Katara asked sternly. He sighed and got on Appa.

* * *

"I am going to regret this," he said as they flew over the island.

All the pirates were cheering as they danced around the bonfire, drinking and shooting off their guns. They were finally going to have the glory they deserved, as Hanji had said. He smiled as he approached the girl kneeling before him.

"What do you think of my pirates, Nami? They are going to be famous."

"They are going to die soon. If you turn me in to the Fire Nation, you will all die next to me. You won't even get a chance to fight the Earth Kingdom. Don't do this, Hanji. I beg you." She was interrupted when Hanji's boot went into her stomach.

"Don't tell me what to do. You lost your privilege to call yourself captain. I am going to enjoy breaking every bone in your body." He grabbed her sword and turned the blade to the dull side. "You are going to die at your own sword." He started swing at her, making sure not to cut her but just cause as much pain. Nami felt three ribs break underneath her sword. She then felt the metal against the arm that Hanji shot at earlier. He finally stopped to listen to her groans.

"I'm surprised, Nami," he stated as he turned Nami onto her back. "I thought you would be crying. I'll tell you what. If you promise loyalty to me and promise to be my slave, I will let you live. What do you say?" Nami could barely say anything, but she found the strength.

"I would rather die on the ground then bow before a worthless piece of shit like you." Hanji became angry at her words. He switched the blade and raised it over his head with a smile.

"I can grant you your wish. I'll see you in hell, Nami." He swung downwards, but the sword flew out of his hands and landed in the sand. He looked up to see what had just happened. There in front of him was a small, bald monk with his hands in fighting position. Next to him stood a boy with a boomerang and the girl he had grabbed from the ship. "It's you…from the ship. You are the Avatar." Nami smiled at the three in front of her.

"Just in time to kick your ass," Nami whispered as the three charged at the pirates.

* * *

Yay! I updated another chapter. That's my forth one tonight. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Mribec.DACB:** Yeah, I based this story on that episode of Rurouni Kenshin, which is one of my favorite episodes of my favorite show. (Sorry, Avatar lovers, but how can you resist a samurai that doesn't kill?) I thought it was cute.

**Jalapeno1011:** Don't worry. Everything will turn out for our heros and pirate.


	8. Threesided Battle

**The Three-Sided Battle**

Nami smiled as Katara ran to her side. She couldn't believe that the waterbender was till alive. Then she thought about it as Katara untied her. _That bald kid, the Avatar, must have caught her in time. At least she is alright._

Hanji laughed at the four kids before him. "So, someone has appeared to save you, Nami. They would have been better off if they had left you for dead. Do you know who this girl is? She is the dreaded pirate Blue Blade Nami. If I recall, she shoved you off your ship and kidnapped your friend. She will only betray you again if you help her, just like she betrayed us. If you walk away now, we will spare you."

"Why would we abandon a friend?" Aang asked with a smile. Hanji got angry and pulled out his gun. He shot it at Aang, but he repelled it with his staff. "They only way we will walk away is if we have Nami with us." Hanji began to fume and turned to his crew.

"Attack them!" The pirates charged at Aang and Sokka, swinging their swords recklessly. Aang and Sokka managed to hold them off long enough for Katara to drag Nami behind a shack. She then grabbed her water canteen and bent the water to form a glove around her hand. She then moved it to Nami's arm and healed it.

"Do you have any other injuries?" Katara asked.

"Yes, but there isn't time," Nami said. "I have to get my sword back. Quick question. Why did you come back for me?" Katara smiled and shook her head.

"You should know that. You sacrificed yourself so I could live to tell Aang I love him. I want to make sure you can tell that to Zuko." Nami was shocked at what the waterbender said. Of course she wanted to see Zuko again, but she also wanted to save her pirates. She shook it off and peered around the shack. Her sword was right next to Hanji. She got an idea.

"Katara, can you run fast?" Katara wasn't sure what Nami meant, but she nodded anyways.

Hanji was watching his crew as the Avatar and his friend kept fighting. He couldn't believe that his crew, the pirates of Blue Mist Island, was losing to a twelve-year-old kid. He pointed his gun at Aang, ready to fire, but it was knocked out of his hand by a rock. He looked to his left and saw another ship. _Damn,_ he thought. _The Earth Kingdom is here. I better get out of here. _He turned around only to come face to face with Nami. All he could do was smile at the former captain.

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked with a smile. "You are too weak."

"Why don't we find out who deserves to be the pirate king?" Nami asked as she took her fighting stance. "If you can defeat me, I will give you the crew. I won't use any firebending either." Hanji smiled as he cracked his knuckles and then his neck. It was a sight to see a giant, masculine man like Hanji face a small, petite girl like Nami.

Hanji made the first move by punching at Nami, but she easily dodged him. Every time Hanji swung at Nami she dodged it with grace and ease. Hanji was too big to match Nami's speed. Nami finally landed a kick at Hanji's chest, which sent him to the ground. Hanji quickly got up and grabbed Nami. He started squeezing her between his arms and body as he laughed.

"I'm going to snap you like a twig," he said as he added more pressure. Nami started to wince in pain from her ribs. "Look at the great Blue Blade now. Her pirates have abandoned her. She has no family left. Even her country has betrayed her. There is nothing left for you to live for. You have nothing left to love." Nami's eyes grew in fury, and she somehow found the strength to kick down and hit Hanji in the groin. He screamed and let go of her as he rolled on the beach in pain. Nami caught her breath and stood up.

"I have one thing left," Nami said. "You have taken everything away from me except one thing. I have someone out there that loves me, and I will find him." Katara finally ran behind Hanji, dodging all of the fighting and rocks being flung, and grabbed Nami's sword. Hanji turned around to swing at her, but Katara hit him with her water whip. Hanji screamed once again in pain and turned to face Nami's blue-flamed blade. She had such hatred in her eyes. He was sure that he would die.

"Nami, please," he begged. "I didn't mean any of it. I will come back and serve you as your loyal pirate. The crew made me do it all. It was all their idea. I can help you regain your title. Please, Captain Nami. Spare me!" Nami turned her blade and swung down on both his legs, breaking them in half. The fire burned his skin and numbed his legs so he couldn't possibly run away. Nami sheathed her sword and turned around.

"You do not deserve to be on my crew, and your blood is not worthy to stain my sword. I will leave you to the Earth Kingdom. I will never see you again. That I am sure of." Nami walked off and got on Appa with Katara, Aang, and Sokka and flew away with them. She looked back as her pirates fought off the Earth Kingdom in vain. Her village was burning to the ground, and her ship was sinking to the ocean bottom. The once great pirates of the Blue Mist would soon disappear.

* * *

Ok, this isn't the last chapter. Yes, there will be another story to this. Please review if you want to see the ending and more pirates. 


	9. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

Nami walked along the village that she once shared with her pirates. All the buildings were burnt down. The tropical island had been turned into a wasteland of charred plants. Even her ship had been taken from her. The thing that shocked her the most, even though she saw it too often, was the sight of death. Almost all of her crewmates were lying dead on the sandy beach maimed by the earthbenders. The pirates that survived, including Hanji, had surrendered to the Earth Kingdom. She was the only pirate left of Blue Mist Island. Her father's legacy was gone.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara watched from afar as the lonely captain walked along the battlefield. Nami had escaped capture only by staying in the clouds and watching the massacre. Katara and Sokka both knew how she felt. When the Fire Nation attacked their village, they had left a path of carnage behind them. The bodies left behind the rabid fire almost destroyed them mentally. It was like they had lost their mother all over again.

"This is awful," Katara finally said. "I know that they betrayed her, but they were only humans. They didn't have to die like this."

"It's called a war, Katara," Sokka added. "No matter where you go, things happen like this. There will always be a field of death to remind you of the horrors of war." Aang clenched his fists as he stared at the bloody sight.

"This is all my fault. If I would have stayed at the air temple, the war would have been over one hundred years ago. Nami would still have her pirates. The airbenders would still be alive. I bet your mother would still be with you. I'm so sorry." Aang couldn't fight the tears anymore, and neither could Katara. To his surprise, she hugged him as she cried on his shoulder.

"Aang, it is not your fault," she informed him. "If you would have stayed at the air temple, you would have died, and you would have never done the good things you have done for everyone like for Haru, Aunt Wu, and Teo. You would have never been able to help any of them." She paused, trying to stop her sobbing in vain. "If you would have stayed at that temple, I would have never met the great person that you are. I would never have had the chance to tell you what I want to tell you." She finally fell to her knees, completely losing control of her tears. When she looked up, Aang was smiling through his red eyes.

"Katara, I love you too," Katara smiled to tell him the same thing. They finally kissed with as much passion as possible. He tasted so good to her. She wanted to be with him like this for the rest of her life, but her brother interrupted them.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later. What should we do about Nami?" They looked at her. She had been standing in the same spot for almost ten minutes. She finally walked over to the bodies and started dragging them so they would line up with each other. They were all in awe at the strength she had left to drag them. Then Sokka finally figured out what she was doing. "She's going to bury them all." Sokka quickly ran to Nami and helped her with one of the bodies. She looked up with a smile and tears in her bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

It took them about a half an hour to bury the twenty-five bodies on the island. Aang had found some stones to mark the graves while Sokka and Nami dug the graves. When they were finished, Katara came up with a bundle of irises. "There was a small patch next to the waterfall. I thought I could give it as an offering." Nami nodded her head in gratitude as she placed them along the graves. She knelt down and started to pray for them. When she was finished, she stood with a solemn face.

"This may sound crazy, but I can't help but love them," Nami stated. "They were like family to me. They followed my father and taught me to be a pirate. They took me in after I had lost everything. Even though they betrayed me, I can't help but forgive them. I loved them with all of my heart. I promised my father that I would always remain loyal to them through the good and bad. I'm just sorry that I didn't share their fate." A single tear trailed down her face. Katara finally approached her with an embrace.

"You are a good person, Nami," Katara whispered. "You helped so many and have always had good intensions. You saved me so I could tell the one I love how I felt. You deserve the same." Nami nodded at the waterbender.

"I know. I am going to move forward. I can't let this stop me from living. I'm also going to use my skills as a doctor to help others. There is still a small ship on the other side of the island I can use. Thank you so much for everything, especially you, Katara. You opened my heart again. I won't stop until I find the one I love and tell him how I feel."

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Katara got on Appa after they said their goodbyes and flew away. The pirate waved to them as they disappeared into the fog. She walked to her ship and sailed away. Just as she was leaving, she sent a giant bomb of fire to destroy the island. The ocean surrounding it swallowed the speck of land until it was completely gone. Nami wanted to make sure her crew could rest in peace in the ocean where they belonged.

"That is the least I can do for you," she said to herself. She could now pursue her real dream. "I will find you, Zuko. I will tell you how much I love you. You are my real treasure. I know you feel the same way for me. Just wait a little longer. I will find you, my love."

* * *

Wasn't that a nice ending? Don't worry. There will be a sequel if you guys review enough. So keep your eyes open. I think I'm going to finish my other stories first. Tell me if I should write a sequel or not. Thanks for reading and sorry about the wait. Cya. 


End file.
